Opening Up
by Sydella
Summary: All relationships have to start somewhere, right? Pairing: 1827


The weather was warm and pleasant. A slight breeze ruffled Tsuna's spiky brown hair as he sat in the backyard watching Lambo and I-Pin chase each other around. There was nothing to suggest that anything out of the ordinary was going to happen. It was just another day in good old Namimori.

And then the doorbell rang.

Nana looked over at her son expectantly, her arms full of laundry. "Yeah, I'll get it," Tsuna sighed. He stood and headed back into the house. Seconds later, when the door swung open to reveal who the visitor was, he screamed and involuntarily took a step backwards.

"Tsuna, who is it?" Nana called out.

"H-h-hi-"

Nana frowned. "Tsu-kun? Are you all right?"

"Mother, please come here." Tsuna sounded like he was going to faint.

Nana set down the laundry and left Bianchi to supervise the children. When she saw who the visitor was, her eyebrows almost rose off her forehead. "Oh, my. If it isn't Hibari-sama."

The infamous protector of Namimori bowed. "Pleased to meet you, Nana-san."

"The pleasure's all mine." Nana beamed. "Come in. Are you friends with my Tsu-kun?"

Hibari glanced at Tsuna, who looked away. "No, but we do know each other from school."

"Wonderful! Please stay for dinner. I love having visitors over." Completely oblivious to the horrified expression on her son's face, she opened the door wider and stepped back. "Please make yourself at home, Hibari-sama."

"Sorry for intruding. I'm coming in," Hibari said politely. He took off his shoes and entered the Sawada residence, not looking at Tsuna. If the relative mediocrity of the house left a bad impression on the wealthy delinquent, he didn't show it.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Nana said absently, glancing at a clock in the living room. "In the meantime, I'm sure the two of you can entertain yourselves."

"Of course, Nana-san. We won't get in your way." Hibari gave her one of his rare smiles.

When she was out of sight, Hibari turned to face Tsuna. "I want you to return my book of haikus."

"Huh?"

Hibari rolled his eyes. "I lent you a book of haikus this morning, remember?"

Tsuna blinked. "Oh, yeah. Well, I was going to return it tomorrow."

"I need it back now." Hibari's slender shoulders were tensed and as usual, his stern tone brooked no opposition. "Where is it?"

"In my room." Tsuna sighed. "Just wait a moment while I go and get it, okay?"

Hibari nodded. Tsuna could feel the older boy's eyes on his back as he ascended the stairs to his room. Rubbing the back of his neck at the prickly sensation, Tsuna walked into his room and retrieved the book. Instead of heeding Tsuna's request to wait, Hibari met him halfway down the stairs.

"Will you really be staying for dinner?" Tsuna asked, unfazed by his Cloud's impatience-he was long since used to it, after all.

"I have already accepted your mother's invitation," Hibari replied. "It would be impolite of me to refuse."

 _Of course it would_ , Tsuna thought, though of course he wisely refrained from making this comment out loud. The two boys stared at each other in awkward silence until Nana announced dinnertime.

The food was, as always, absolutely delicious and Hibari made no secret of his satisfaction. He was the very picture of decorum, complimenting Nana's cooking and smiling reassuringly at a blushing I-Pin (surprisingly, her Pinzu whatever-it-was did not go off). At some point, Lambo kicked his leg and he merely frowned at his fellow Guardian. Tsuna was on tenterhooks throughout the entire interaction, but not once did Hibari give anyone cause for complaint. When the meal ended, Hibari stood, pushed back his chair, thanked Nana profusely and took his plate to the kitchen sink without being told to. Tsuna was pleasantly surprised.

A few minutes later, Tsuna stood just inside the front door, watching Hibari put his shoes back on. The shoes were made of a gleaming black material and Tsuna found himself thinking that they reflected their owner: dignified, proper and well-maintained.

"Thank you," Hibari said stiffly, "for your hospitality."

"You're welcome." Tsuna smiled.

The two boys stared at each other again. _Uh-oh, it's happening again. Awkward silences get me every time._ Tsuna cleared his throat. "Uh, see you in school tomorrow?"

Hibari looked past Tsuna at the children running in circles around Nana, Bianchi reading a fashion magazine, and an empty spot on the dining table where Reborn could often be found drinking coffee (the Arcobaleno was out of town). "Yes, I suppose so."

The delinquent turned away and began to walk down the road. Then, he paused and added softly: "You know, you should be grateful for your family. Not everyone is as fortunate as you."

Tsuna opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of anything to say. He was at an utter loss for words.

Hibari clearly did not expect a response and resumed walking. When he was about halfway down the road, Tsuna unglued his feet and chased after his Cloud. "Wait!"

"What do you want?" Hibari snapped, but grudgingly slowed until they were walking side by side. They soon reached Hibari's house.

Breathing deeply, Tsuna heard himself say: "You're welcome to come back any time. For dinner, I mean. Or for any reason, really."

For the third time that day, an awkward silence ensued as Hibari contemplated the smaller boy. Finally, he nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey, Hibari-san?"

"Yes?"

Sometimes the lines between enmity, friendship and love are blurred. Maybe, just maybe, they are simply different names for the same thing.

"I'm not trying to control you. No one is trying to control you. Naturally, you are always free to come and go as you wish. It's just that to me, you are an important ally. When you're around, I feel safer. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but it's the truth."

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, small animal."

The tenth generation are still young, still growing, still learning. A child might believe that these times of innocence will last forever, like the sun that shines on a small Japanese town or the smile on a kind old man's weather-beaten face.

But Tsuna is not a child. Not anymore.

Hibari tilts his head. "You're not telling me anything I don't already know. Until the day I die, I will always hate crowding. Herbivores will never be welcome in my territory. But…" The delinquent pauses, considering what to say next.

Tsuna feels fragile yet strong, the way he always does in the presence of his Cloud. "But?"

Hibari smiles, so fleetingly that Tsuna cannot help but wonder if he imagined it, and the world has never seemed more beautiful.

"But I don't hate you. I never could, and I never will."

Maybe it is love. Maybe it is not. Either way, it's enough.

For now.


End file.
